La Historia Final
by Yugi Moto2
Summary: Yugi cometé un gran error antes de ver partir a Atemu, y el silencio de entonces le traerá mucho dolor tras la partida del faraón. Seto, enamorado de Yugi, compartirá con él la aventura de ver nacer vida, pero en un lugar inusual. Male Pregnant
1. La Batalla Interior

Jonouchi: Joey

Anzu: Tea

Honda: Tristan

Otogi: Duck

Ryou: Bakura el bueno

Sugoroku: Solomon

Rishid: Odion

Isis: Ishizu

Atemu: Yami Yugi

**La Historia Final**

"La Batalla Interior"

Desde algunos rincones sombríos, de formas apenas comprensibles en medio de la oscuridad, el silencio imperaba como si nada pudiera suceder en tres mil años, cual la tumba de un faraón, pero repentinamente y, siguiendo el camino de luz que se veía hacía el centro de la cámara, uno no podía evitar oír aquel estruendo perturbador que llegaba en un susto al corazón, encontrándose con una escena en momento crucial de un grupo de amigos reunidos viendo el duelo que podría significar el perder a uno de ellos, o regresar juntos sabiendo que el mismo nunca encontraría la paz...

—snif! Haa... —cayendo en sus rodillas con el corazón echo jirones y el alma pendiendo suplicante en un hilo, Yugi se lamentaba tras haber derrotado a su otro yo... sus cartas esparcidas por el suelo parecían querer decir algo y, a la vez, uno tenía ese sentimiento de que no harían nada, pues ya solo eran cartas, y no había un simulador virtual en el mundo que las fuera a llamar a la vida en ese momento, más sin embargo, Yugi podía sentir como tocaban con algún mensaje incomprensible a su corazón, y justo al frente suyo al otro lado del lugar donde había sido el duelo, la figura de Atemu, siempre arriba aun en la adversidad, aun en la derrota, lo miraba sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado, y comenzó su andar hasta su pequeño aibou.*

_*aibou: compañero en japonés._

En el último movimiento tras que Atemu reviviera a su Dios Osiris*, Yugi reveló su carta oculta dentro de la misteriosa caja dorada tan parecida a aquella donde una vez guardo las piezas del Rompecabezas del Milenio... era su caja de amistad, y entonces de esa misma caja emergió la carta sellada, Renace el monstruo, para negar la resurrección de Slifer y derrotar a Atemu...

El gran Dragón desapareció en una neblina blanca y al disiparse dejo expuesta la situación de Atemu, sin monstruos que lo protegieran ni cartas ocultas en su campo, o al menos una mirada que diera esperanzas de que aun pudiera ganar, muy a pesar de que pareciera inmutable... y, es que, aunque los amigos de Yugi apoyaran al pequeño, sabiendo que el espíritu debía irse, sus corazones también estaban con Atemu y ya fuera más o menos en el fondo, ninguno deseaba perder a su amigo... una carta en su mano, una de las pocas cartas restantes en su mano podría ayudarlo aun, pensaban, pero una vez que Yugi se sobrepuso a lo que sería el inicio de su llanto, ordeno el ataque a su monstruo y todo termino con el sonido de su cuerpo al caer y golpear las antiguas losas azuladas en la penumbra...

—vamos, aibou, arriba! —animó Atemu en un pequeño abrazo, tratando de dar apoyo a Yugi para que se levantara.

_*Osiris: Nombre original de la carta Slifer, el Dragón Celestial, conocido por los egipcios como el Dios de la muerte y de los muertos._

—lo siento, lo siento... snif... —mientras los dos amigos hablaban, el resto alrededor mantenía las miradas en ellos... todos sabían lo que seguía y no estaban menos afectados;...incluso el aura de Seto Kaiba, si uno le comprendía bien, se encontraba diferente a lo habitual... afectada, si, tan a su manera...

—Qué pasa? Tú ganaste, no tienes por que disculparte. Si yo hubiera ganado, no estaría llorando —sentencio Atemu con camaradería viendo a Yugi llorar sin detenerse, agobiado como nunca antes...

—snif, es por que soy tan estúpido e inútil, no valgo nada... snif... tu siempre fuiste mi ideal, alguien como yo desearía ser un día, pero solo soy un insecto, snifff! —los sollozos de Yugi podían oírse bien a través de todo el recinto, tal cuales eran y sin hacer un escándalo, pero aun así alcanzaban a los oídos y corazones de cada quien presente ahí, los cuales contenían sus lagrimas... Anzu, Jonouchi, honda, Sugoroku, Ryou, Mokuba, Isis, Marik, Rishid, Otogi... Seto...— no quiero que te vayas, mou hitori no boku,* snif.

—No, no más mou hitori no boku, Yugi es Yugi y solo hay uno, quien no soy yo. Tú eres el único Yugi Moto del mundo!

_*mou hitori no boku: mi otro yo_

—snif... Atemu...

—Eres un chico fuerte y valiente y estoy orgulloso de conocerte y de perder ante ti, nunca vuelvas a menospreciarte —todo pasó muy rápido, pero a la vez, cada segundo parecía una eternidad...; Yugi miró a los ojos de Atemu por un momento, como si reflexionara sus palabras en las que había creído, y perdido en la admiración que le tenía la cual lo hacía sentirse como un niño pequeño, sin importar cuanto defendiera el estar en el ultimo grado de bachiller cada vez que alguien lo llamaba enano, pequeñín, mocoso, lindo pequeño, y otros parecidos... sin embargo aquel instante de seriedad torno de un segundo en pausa al siguiente desde un puchero hasta una escena.

—no! nooo! Snif, snif! No puede ser que te estés yendo!

—Yugi...

—no puede ser que nos estés dejando, a mis amigos, a mi, a todos! No quiero que te vayas, amigo! snif... snif...

—Vamos, Yugi... —la voz de Atemu parecía mantenerse tan llena de su gran voluntad, aun para hacer aquello que pocos cumplirían por deber, pero ninguno de sus llamados podía razonar con los sentimientos de Yugi, quien no le tomaba en cuenta aunque lo escuchara bastante bien... con más claridad que en cualquier otro momento...

—Yugi... —dijo Anzu sin pensarlo llevándose una mano a los labios, apagando un suspiro en su corazón... pero cuantos más podría poner ahí...?

Yugi... Yugi... —las voces de algunos más llamaban a su amigo... de Jonouchi y de Honda... Atemu iba a irse y no había vuelta atrás... ya todos lo habían comprendido y sentían que un gran nudo les oprimía el pecho y el corazón...

—... —por unos instantes más, Atemu dejo que Yugi simplemente se desahogara, por que como los demás, también el había comprendido algo, y eso era que no habría razón que calmara el sufrimiento de su aibou, o de alguno de sus amigos...

—snif, snif... A-a... Atemu! Snif! —dejando descargarse todo su dolor, su llanto salio como en un grito desesperado, sus lagrimas corrieron por todo su rostro empapando sus ropas y al mismo tiempo se aferro al cuello de Atemu como si fuera su esperanza de vida, su todo y su ser; sus ropas arrugaron las de Yami, iguales a las suyas, el grupo apenas podía mantener la compostura y ya sus lagrimas se veían venir, tan amenazantes, los labios de Seto permanecían separados, como sin saber que hacer, el abuelo sentía palpitar con fuerza y en ritmo pausado su corazón, y el cuerpo de Ryou temblaba sin poder evitarlo— snif! No puedes irte! No puedes dejarme! Compartimos la vida juntos! Fuimos uno solo todo este tiempo, a pesar de ser independientes!

—Aibou... —susurró Atemu.

—kjj, kjj... —tratando de contenerse un poco para poder hablar, los sollozos de Yugi se cortaban bruscamente; Atemu acepto el abrazo, apenas correspondiéndolo, pero Yugi seguía gritando y el espíritu temía que pronto sus propias lagrimas le traicionaran también, por lo que bajo la mirada tratando de esconder su rostro entre las sombras... — no puedes... snif... no puedes irte! No puedes!

—Aibou, basta.

—No! —Yugi forcejeaba a tal grado que la camisa negra bajo su saco y la de Yami se levantaron, y el calor de sus cuerpos se encontró, también el roce suave de sus mejillas, y el calor casi ardiente de las lagrimas al emerger... por que, por que eran tan candentes, era esa la expresión de un dolor demasiado intenso...?

—Se fuerte, Aibou!

—No soy fuerte y no voy a parar! Nunca voy a hacerlo por que nunca podré estar lejos de ti!

—Grr... se digno, Mutou Yugi! —de repente Seto intervino, aunque ello no hizo algo por mejorar el estado de su amigo, aceptara que lo era o no— ese niño sin orgullo no es el duelista Mutou Yugi que conozco! Ni el duelista quien derroto a Atemu! Aun si es él quien ha perdido, no esta llorando en el suelo como un hombre sin esperanzas! Vamos, Mutou! —gritó alzando su mano en dirección a Yugi— demuestra que tienes honor! Demuestra que eres un verdadero duelista!

—Seto... —Atemu podía sentir cada palabra de su gran némesis y amigo vibrar aun en su memoria y correr a toda prisa por sus venas, y hasta los otros podían sentir aun la pasión en ellas, su firmeza— hum! Ya has oído a Seto, aibou. Un verdadero duelista no actúa de esta forma! Incluso si debemos pagar un gran precio, en la vida y en los duelos nunca resolverás nada llorando.

—snif, snif...

—...vamos, aibou, levántate... —sin poder negar más la verdad, lo que el mismo entendía, Yugi dejo que los brazos de Atemu le ayudaran a ponerse en pie, sabiendo que lo estaba dejando ir... que lo tenía que dejar ir... y algo que no esperaba: ante el asombro de todos, Atemu le dio a Yugi un ultimo y fuerte beso en los labios, el cual procuro llevárselo en sus recuerdos, todo de el, hasta la ultima lagrima ajena que sentía humedecer su rostro serio, y hasta el ultimo sollozo, o arruga que surcara el rostro consternado de su aibou...

—...Atemu ha permanecido en las sombras por tres mil años —pensaba Yugi ya en pie— aun a mi lado, antes de saber su nombre siempre lo llamamos "mi otro yo", no era justo que no tuviera un pasado que recordar, o una vida que disfrutar, y tampoco es justo forzarlo a quedarse sabiendo que nunca más podrá darle descanso a su alma aun después de que nosotros hayamos cruzado al mundo al que el debe ir ahora... no importa nada... el debe ir... el debe ir...

En ese momento, el relieve del ojo de Anubis sobre la puerta al frente de la lapida de memorias brillo con gran intensidad, captando el interés de todos, pues ya no había más tiempo... era el momento de decir adiós...

—Arigato, mina... —dijo Atemu— arigato, Yugi...*

—snif...

_*dialogo de Yami: gracias a todos... gracias, Yugi_...

Atemu emprendió la marcha hasta colocarse en el camino de la puerta, y fue cuando Isis intervino— El destino esta por completarse, el mundo de la muerte detrás de esa puerta reclama por el alma del faraón... alma del faraón, diga su nombre para probar a los dioses que es usted a quien esperan.

—...mi nombre es, Atemu! —y con esas palabras el gruñir de las grandes puertas abriéndose estremeció el templo y los corazones de todos... solo el primer paso de Atemu hizo falta para que todos estallaran.

—mate, Atemu!* —grito Honda— no te puedes estar yendo, amigo! después de todo lo que pasamos no es justo! Por que tienes que irte si no quieres? Buaaaaa!

_*Espera, Atemu!_

—eres nuestro amigo! y ahora nos dejas así como así! —gritó Jonouchi y luego Anzu.

—no tienes que irte, por que no puedes quedarte con nosotros y ser nuestro amigo como siempre? Como lo has sido hasta ahora? Es injusto! Como podemos perder una parte de nuestro corazón? Snif, snif! —cuando Anzu empezó a llorar cual lo había echo Yugi, Jonouchi levanto el rostro, y decidió hacer como había dicho Seto... comprendiendo al fin...

—...no, Anzu... no llores, Atemu es nuestro amigo y por eso debemos apoyarlo, aun si es el final, o nuestra despedida... Yugi! Atemu! Faraón! No importa si es Atemu o faraón! Siempre serás Yugi, amigo!

—hum! Mina! —exclamó Atemu con emoción, volteando a ver al grupo

—snif... snif... ve, mou hitori no boku! Nunca estaremos separados, aun si no podemos vernos!

—adelante, Yugi! —siguió honda, y viendo Atemu las sonrisas de todos mezcladas con tristeza, esperanza y lagrimas, sonrió al igual que ellos, y partió levantando su pulgar al darles la espalda desapareciendo luego entre la luz, siendo nuevamente cual faraón... y su capa ondeo una ultima vez como una advertencia para Yugi...

—snif... Atemu, Atemu... —lloraba Yugi de nuevo...

—el templo se derrumba! —oyó Yugi que alguien gritó aquellas palabras.

—de prisa, Yugi! Salgamos!

—Atemu... —era todo en sus pensamientos...

—...ya todo termino, es hora de volver...

—Atemu...

—adiós, aibou...

—haa! —suspiró Yugi con ansia, y ya no pudo contenerse más...— ATEMU!

—haaaaaa! —...con gran agitación Yugi se encontró respirando muy agitado, sentado en su cama y sudando frió...—...otra vez... lo... soñé otra vez...

—...Yugi... —intervino otra voz en la pequeña habitación, pero al voltear Yugi aun permanecía algo agitado... — te sientes bien?

—...estoy bien... —respondió aquello en lugar de un si, mientras Seto, la otra persona ahí, se acercaba a su cama...

—otra vez no puedes dormir...? —preguntó al sentarse cerca de Yugi, sin que ello cambiara su semblante serio, aunque a los días menos frió hacia otros.

—... —en un ademán, Yugi afirmo a lo dicho, y entonces recogió sus piernas, las abrazo y apoyo su barbilla sobre ellas...

—...—Seto observó a Yugi un par de segundos antes de voltear hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana; apenas comenzaba el día, no era demasiado tarde, pero Yugi aun así recién se levantaba... esos días habían sido los más pesados para él desde que el abuelo lo había dejado y Seto tomado su cuidado en la pequeña casa, pues rehusó la oferta de mudarse a su mansión... — sigues teniendo el mismo sueño, no es así?

—he? —aquella pregunta dejo a Yugi impresionado

—no te sorprendas tanto, no es difícil de saber algo así.

—como lo sabes, entonces?

—...tus amigos y tu siempre se guían por eso a lo que llaman instinto, corazonadas, vinculo... aun si no creo en la mayor parte de esas necedades, parece imposible no tomar algunos hábitos de quienes te rodean con frecuencia...

—Seto kun... —Seto no respondió— mmm, no ha sido un sueño, sino una pesadilla. Noche tras noche, desde que Atemu se fue...

—... —Seto se inclino un poco y habló con suavidad— y qué sueñas...?

—...snif... sueño aquel día... aquel día cuando se fue... —Seto levanto su rostro— cuando él... se fue... snif, snif...

—... —de nuevo iba a la compostura el uno, de nuevo Yugi al mismo estado...

—no-no es justo... snif, snif... se fue sin siquiera saber lo que dejaba, y todo por mi culpa... snif, haaa...

—ya, cálmate, has hecho esto demasiadas veces, enfermaras... —el tono de Seto volvía a ser el mismo que le caracterizaba al estar tranquilo, pero aun así mostraba su interés a Yugi.

—por que... por que no le dije nada...?

—no podías hacerlo, tu mismo lo dijiste, no se hubiera ido de haberle dicho la verdad...

—pero lo engañe! —grito Yugi enfrentando a Seto— le mentí y lo deje irse como una vez se fue! Sin saber de si mismo, sin saber su lugar en el mundo o lo que dejaba atrás! Sin todas sus memorias! Sin todas las memorias que debió haberse llevado con el!

—Yugi...

—snif, snif... le he mentido a todos, lo hice hasta el final, pero por que aun siento que realmente no lo fue...?

—...—dejando fuera de él el asombro una vez más, Seto torno en su yo más conocido, y toco a un hombro de Yugi— nadie esperaba que ustedes dos sintieran algo más que amistad el uno por el otro, pero a nadie le molesto tampoco... hiciste lo que tenias que hacer, aun si algunas cosas no fueron las más justas, no siempre aquello que debes hacer es del todo benigno, por que la mayor parte del tiempo lo que hagas hará feliz a alguien y a otros los hará sufrir, y de la misma forma, Atemu debía irse, aun si no deseaba hacerlo, aun si le hubieras dicho la verdad eso solo le habría hecho las cosas más difíciles... quizás hasta habría cometido una locura...

—snif, lo haces sonar tan fácil... snif, snif...

—tu no querías mentir, Yugi, solo hiciste lo que creíste mejor...

—y lo fue...? —los ojos de Yugi quedaron prendidos a la mirada de Seto, esperando una respuesta...

—...ninguna decisión era menos dolorosa que la otra, ninguna era mejor que la otra, tan solo eran opciones, aun si en una Atemu sabía la verdad, quizás con ello su alma no habría obtenido el verdadero descanso...

—Seto...

—...esa pesadilla no te dejara hasta que tu mismo dejes de sentirte culpable por lo que pasó, Atemu mismo te lo dijo, debes ser fuerte, Yugi, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa.

—snif, snif... Seto kun... ha... —al sentir el toque de Seto en su vientre abultado, Yugi se exaltó.

—para de una vez, les hará daño... —después de un par de sollozos más, Yugi limpio sus lagrimas y soltó un último y profundo suspiro, hasta calmarse... — el desayuno esta listo, baja pronto si no quieres comértelo frió.

—snif... gracias... snif, snif... Seto kun...

Seto y Yugi tomaban el desayuno juntos en la cocina, y a veces, aun después de que hubiera pasado algún tiempo, Yugi seguía sintiéndose sorprendido de que Seto tuviera esas atenciones con el, siendo como era... le daba tanta curiosidad... poco a poco el Seto rudo y frió había ido cambiando en alguien capas de aceptar una amistad, sin dejar de ser él mismo en el proceso... Yugi no sentía que tuviera algo mejor que platicar, solo golpeaba de vez en cuando el plato de sus hot cakes con el tenedor, así que poco tenía que pensar para preguntarle algunas cosas al otro chico...

—quiero preguntarte algo, Seto kun... —Seto atendió, dejando la taza de su café sobre el platillo a un lado

—que es? —respondió rápidamente y con algo de rudeza, sin que Yugi lo tomara a mal.

—por qué haces todo esto por mi? Es decir, tú podrías estar en tu compañía o en la escuela, haciendo cualquier cosa que quisieras y no cuidando de un huérfano como yo metido en tantos problemas, ni cocinando para alguien en vez de que lo hagan para ti...

—... —Seto parpadeo sin parecer muy afectado... pero tan solo volvió a levantar su tasa y sorbió silenciosamente el café...

—por qué, Seto kun...?

—...y por qué tu no aceptas mudarte a mi mansión?

—... por qué...? —repitió Yugi.

—si, por qué?

—...mmm... —gimió Yugi— esta casa aun tiene muchos recuerdos muy importantes para mi, recuerdos que no puedo olvidar, que no deseo olvidar y que siempre estarán conmigo... Atemu guardaba recuerdos en el rompecabezas... yo guardo algunos de los míos en mi hogar, y no siento que pueda abandonar esta casa al menos hasta que mi bebe nazca y conozca el mismo hogar que yo he conocido toda mi vida... —Seto miraba a Yugi, escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y no pretendía interrumpir ninguna, al menos no si no era necesario— Atemu se fue y no le dije nada de este hijo que me dejo, ni le dije que haría de nosotros... no creo que deba irme así nada más... si lo hiciera, sería como no haberle dicho algo más a mi querido Atemu...

—bien por ti.

—he? —exclamó Yugi.

—Es algo que deseas hacer, crees que es lo correcto y simplemente continuas hasta el final... aun si puedes estar en una mansión rodeado de lujos, prefieres una casa vieja llena de recuerdos que atesoras... —Yugi miraba algo boquiabierto a Seto— también puedo cocinar para ti si quiero, por lo que yo crea y que me motive a hacerlo, ahora, termina tu desayuno o no volveré a ser tan bondadoso contigo.

—he... mmm! —asintió Yugi— gracias, Seto kun. Mmmm... Aun tengo mucha hambre... —mientras Yugi comía, Seto lo miraba, y así lo hizo algún tiempo más... su rostro infantil, con aquella tristeza ya tan común, se ilumino con una escasa felicidad de lo que solía ser tiempo atrás, pero al menos sonreía de nuevo... sin mostrar alguna emoción en particular, Seto dejo de mirar y termino su café, colocando la tasa en su lugar al terminar.

—No esta mal si deseas permanecer aquí por más tiempo, pero considera que ello te exigirá hacer muchos cambios; estar solo en tu casa en tu estado no es seguro, podría pasarte un accidente y no tendrías cerca a alguien o al menos un teléfono, además, no podrás cuidar solo de ese bebe y trabajar para mantenerlo al mismo tiempo. Un día tendrás que mudarte, tienes varios meses aun para aceptarlo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa misma tarde la escuela ya había terminado y Yugi aun estaba en casa cuando la campanilla del negocio sonó de nuevo, avisando la entrada de alguien, a lo que respondió levantando la mirada desde su asiento, con aquella almohada al respaldo...

—Qué hay, Yugi? —con la misma familiaridad y ligereza de siempre, Jonouchi entro saludando el primero.

—Hola, Yugi —saludó Anzu

—Tiempo sin verte, amigo —dijo Honda

—hola, amigos... es bueno verlos de nuevo... —nadie del grupo estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de Yugi, había estado así por mucho tiempo y ya no esperaban lograr nada de una sola vez con algunas frases amistosas, por más sinceras que fueran... mostrarle su amistad y cariño cada vez era lo mejor que podían hacer por él, según habían visto en aquel tiempo...

—Seto no esta aquí? —preguntó Joey mirando un poco alrededor

—hehe, que pasa, Jonouchi? Derrapas en las aceras por el tensai* tan amistoso? —repegándosele a Jonouchi cual su costumbre al hacer bromas, Honda molestaba a su amigo por diversión, pero a la vez esperaba en el fondo que Yugi se involucrara un poco...

_*tensai: genio_

—naa, que dices! —respondió Jonouchi con algo de molestia y, a la vez, poco interés en el asunto— el tipo es sexy, pero no es mi tipo.

—haaa! Jonouchi kun se esta declarando homosexual? —gritó Anzu acercándose un poco a los chicos.

—jajajaja! Claro que no! solo era una broma! Jajajajajajaja! Mmm...? —una vez que dejo de reír, Jonouchi miro a donde estaba Yugi y descubrió que ni siquiera les estaba poniendo atención, como vieron en breve los otros dos... — Yugi...

—...

—Yugi, estas tan triste... —dijo Anzu de forma apenas audible... era verdad, todos podían verlo: los ojos de Yugi ya no chispeaban alegría como antes... por entonces raramente se les veía regocijarse un poco y la más de las veces lucían una mirada apagada y llena de pena...

—... —de pronto, los ojos de Jonouchi parecieron iluminados por algo y, tratando de sonreír, dio la vuelta al mostrador y se agacho a pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi— jejeje, vamos, viejo, arriba esos ánimos... —Anzu y Honda mantenían sus miradas en los dos amigos, de forma triste la una, en forma seria el otro, justo cuando Seto apareció en la tienda sin ser notado por los demás... — no es bueno que estés todo el día aquí aburriéndote, ya has terminado todos los exámenes de la escuela por lo que le paso a tu abuelo, puedes hacer lo que desees. Aun tu abuelo se tomaba un descanso en las tardes, y no creo que ese Seto sea una niñera consentidora, aun si hay un buen gesto de su parte.

—... —de pronto la mirada en los ojos de Yugi se llenó de algo intenso, y entre tanto Seto observaba a la distancia...

—vamos, Yugi, salgamos, volvamos a divertirnos juntos —insistió Jonouchi.

—no quiero, ya salimos ayer...

—vaaamos! —siguió animando el rubio— mira que ya estas engordando de tanto estar aquí sentado sin hacer nada! Recuerda que el peso no le ayudaba mucho a tu abuelo.

—no quiero ir! —todo quedo quieto al instante en que Yugi gritó... — snif, snif... no lo entienden... snif... no entienden lo mal que me siento! Ahora no quiero salir!

—Yugi, solo queríamos ayudarte... —profirió Anzu con tristeza...

—Déjenlo de una vez —advirtió Seto desde el fondo, caminando hasta alcanzar el lado de Yugi.

—Seto?... —dijo Jonouchi— oye, que te pasa, ya escuchaste que solo queremos ayudar a Yugi.

—haciéndolo llorar así no lo están ayudando en nada.

—como te atreves! Yugi también es nuestro amigo! —comenzó a gritar Honda— no queríamos hacerlo llorar, pero no podemos dejar que siga sufriendo aquí y mal pasando su salud!

—hum! —exclamó Seto, tan burlonamente como siempre— que imbecil.

—Cómo? —respondió Honda, pero Anzu le detuvo de un brazo, calmándolo un poco.

—...que montón de ingenuos... —dijo Seto muy apenas para no comprometer a Yugi... pero el muchacho ya no pretendía esperar más para decirle la verdad a sus amigos...

—snif... lo siento... lo siento mucho, amigos, snif! —todos voltearon hacia Yugi— pero me siento tan mal... snif... por no haber sido sincero con Atemu... snif, snif... se fue sin saber la verdad, y el siempre confió en mi, aun al final, estoy seguro de que creía en que nunca le mentiría... pero le falle, snif! No pueden imaginar cuanto me odio por haber sido deshonesto con él! Hahahaha!

—de que hablas, Yugi? —preguntó Anzu, muy preocupada y temblando, al igual que los demás, con excepción de Seto, quien miraba serio la escena...

—Que pasa, viejo? Que fue lo que no le dijiste a Atemu? Por que estas llorando así, Yugi? —gritó Jonouchi hasta deber cobrar algo de apoyo del mostrador.

—estoy embarazado, amigos! estoy embarazado y no se lo dije a Atemu! Hahahaha! Es su hijo! Se fue sin saber que le voy a dar un hijo! Snif, snif!

—... —todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar aquello... dejaron a Yugi llorar un momento más y parecía que jamás reaccionarían, aunque Yugi le daba menos que la mínima importancia, sintiéndose tan mal... — Yugi... —intervino Jonouchi— jeje, Yugi, sabemos que estas triste, perder a tu abuelo fue algo muy duro y estas acostumbrándote a esta nueva vida, pero inventar esos cuentos imaginarios no hará mejores las cosas.

—snif, snif... no son cuentos...

—quizás solo lo soñaste...

—no fue un sueño! —al fin Yugi ya no pudo aguantar más y paró su llanto dándole a Jonouchi una mirada de enojo.

—Yugi... —dijo Anzu; su semblante entero se vio embeberse de los sentimientos de aquel momento, y hasta Honda se notaba alerta y sorprendido.

—entendemos que te sientas mal, Yugi, pero no debes engañarte a ti mismo, este bulto en tu abdomen son solo algunos kilos extra de grasa... —comentó Jonouchi, sonriendo con algo de pena, pero Yugi volvió a bajar la mirada y a sollozar... —anímate, Yugi! —la voz de jono resonó con enjundia— puedes perder estos kilos con algo de esfuerzo—justo como en los viejos tiempos, Jonouchi dio un golpe en el vientre de Yugi cual una broma de amigos, pero ello solo desencadeno algunos inesperados.

—haagg! —Yugi gritó adolorido.

—IMBECIL! —Seto se abalanzó tirando a Jonouchi al suelo de un solo y certero puñetazo en el rostro.

—haaaaa! Bastardo! Quien te crees que eres para golpearme?

—basta, Jonouchi! —al fin Anzu decidió decir algo para calmar los aires.

—...estúpido infeliz... —el momento era tal que ni Jonouchi hizo más que seguir tocando su mejilla adolorida... — estas bien, Yugi? —preguntó Seto dando algo de soporte a Yugi.

—snif, snif... no... quiero ir a la cama, ya no aguanto más... snif... —en la tienda no había entrado nadie más, por suerte para el grupo, pero después de lo suficiente ya todos se habían percatado de que Yugi no estaba mintiendo, por más sorprendente que resultara el hecho de que fuera a tener un hijo... entonces, creían...

—Yugi... —con esa palabra de los labios de Anzu, Jonouchi y Honda, algo más había cambiado en la vida de todos los que estaban ahí, especialmente en la de Yugi, quien debería aceptar algunos nuevos cambios en adelante...

—snif, snif... que le voy a decir... —hablaba Yugi— que le voy a decir a mi hijo cuando sea grande...? snif... que su papá ni siquiera supo de el... por mi culpa... snif... snif... —todos quedaron callados... — todo es mi culpa... kjj, kjj, snif! Snif!

**Continuará...**


	2. En Carrera Contra el Tiempo

**La Historia Final**

"En Carrera Contra el Tiempo"

**L**os días continuaron en la vida de Yugi y sus amigos; el grupo aun no alcanzaba a entender como podía haberse propiciado que Yugi estuviera dándole vida a algo, a su hijo y el de Atemu y, con más dudas, no entendían el por que se lo oculto.

Yugi seguía aumentando las marcas en la cuenta de días que no había salido de su casa, su depresión iba de mal en peor, y Seto, quien aun lo cuidaba, estaba cada vez más preocupado aunque no lo demostrara.- El CEO (Chief Ejecutive Officer) intentaba vez con vez el convencer a Yugi de al menos salir a dar un paseo por la plaza del Reloj, pero eran seriamente escasas las veces que lo conseguía; no solo era malo para la condición anímica de Yugi, sino para el bebe —Debo conseguir que mejore su animo o podría llegar a perder al bebe... si eso sucede, será aun más difícil reanimarlo... —era lo que solía pensar el chico Ojiazul.

Un día, en casa de Yugi, el chico tenía las visitas de cada uno de sus amigos, y él, tratando de no hacerles un desaire después de tanto tiempo sin frecuentarse, decidió bajar a la sala a atenderlos y tratar de pasar el rato sin terminar amargándoles el día a todos con una de sus escenas de sentimentalismos.

—Es bueno verte otra vez, viejo, te vez genial; se nota que ese bebe nacerá muy sano.

—Gracias, Joey; de verdad deseo que mi bebe se logre bien... es lo único que me queda para recordar a Atemu y rehacer mi vida... —los amigos, exceptuando a Yugi pero incluyendo a Seto, se miraron entre si al recibir ese tipo de respuesta.

—Sabes, Yugi —dijo Tristan, quien planeaba llegarle a su amiguito por el lado del humor—, he estado saliendo con Serenity desde hace algún tiempo... —Yugi no respondió, di algún otro en presente— aunque, también he estado saliendo con Miho Nosaka, tu sabes, esa tan bonita del pelo morado y la banda amarilla en el cabello.

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó Joey.

—Ay, si, como tú sabes, Yugi, yo soy un caballero, y por eso estoy decidido a elegir a una y hacerla mi esposa; no te interesaría caminar al altar el día de mi boda y arrojar pétalos de cerezo?

—Mal nacido polingramico! —volvía Joey al ataque.

—Poligámico, perro —corrigió Seto. Los dos chicos, moreno y rubio, comenzaron a pelear como siempre, pero al notar que Yugi no reaccionaba, eso solo les quito lo enfurecidos...

—Yugi, por que no puedes volver a sonreír? —preguntó Tea; la chica se sentía hacerse pedazos, igual que los demás, al ver a Yugi tan decaído— por que no puedes olvidar ya lo que paso? ya no hay vuelta a atrás, entonces por que sufrir tanto?

—Siento mucho preocuparlos, pero no se sentirme de otra forma... —respondió Yugi— lo que hice no tiene disculpa, hice la peor elección y ahora mi bebe tiene que pagar mi error; un día crecerá y me preguntara que pasó con su papa, y yo le tendré que decir que su papá ni siquiera sabía que el nacería... que voy a hacer? Casarme y darle una madre más? Buscarme otro chico al que no ame? Atemu fue a quien más ame, el lugar que ocupa en mi corazón no puede suplirse... seguramente los otros niños se burlaran de el por no tener a sus dos papás...

—Yugi, no puedes estar diciendo esas cosas —Seto sonaba asombrado—, significa esto que ya has decidido estancar tu vida irremediablemente? Por Dios, no me digas que todo este tiempo he estado tratando de ayudar a un fracasado tan patético!

—Cállate, Seto! —gritó Joey— que no ves que Yugi esta deprimido? Y así quieres ayudarlo? Se nota que nunca has tenido corazón!

—Si a alguien le falta algo aquí es a ti! Descerebrado!

—Como me llamaste?

—Joey! —Tea y Tristan intervinieron.

—Suéltenme? Acaso esperan que deje a este niño rico salirse con la suya?

—Ustedes no saben nada de cómo hacerle un bien a Yugi, apoyar su estado no es una salida! Ni esta discusión —de repente se escucho llorar a Yugi y todos voltearon a verlo.

—Lo siento... lo siento mucho, amigos... snif, snif... solo se están peleando por mi culpa, hahaha! Perdónenme por ser tan débil! Seto tiene razón, soy patético! Y un gran fracasado!

—Yugi, no vuelvas a decir eso, por favor! —ya hasta Tea estaba gritando; todos en la habitación habían subido a un punto de sentimientos descontrolados, y bajar el nivel iba a ser un problema desagradable...

—No puedo creer que aceptes lo que dijo Seto, Yugi! El Yugi que yo conozco jamás lo habría hecho! —Yugi seguía llorando— dime! Si eres tan fracasado entonces quieres decir que ni la vida de tu hijo vale algo? No significa nada que lo estés dejando vivir y querer tenerlo? Anda, contéstame!

—POR SUPUESTO QUE ES IMPORTANTE! AMO A MI HIJO! NO HAY NADA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE EL EN MI VIDA! SNIF!

—Entonces por que, Yugi? Por que no puedes darte valor en eso que sientes por tu hijo? —preguntó Tristan con tono exaltado.

—Snif, solo digo que yo soy un fracasado, no que mi hijo lo sea... snif... darle su vida es lo más grande que he hecho jamás... pero yo no conseguí que pasara por mi mismo, este milagro es el logro más grande que Atemu y yo conseguimos... pero por mi mismo no he hecho más que estupideces en mi vida —una bofetada resonó en el aire.

—Deja ya de llorar, con un demonio! —Seto había golpeado a Yugi— te ves patético, por no mencionar que le haces daño a tu condición! —ya nadie ataco la reacción de Seto, sino que lo entendían a la perfección y estaba de acuerdo con él.

—No me gusta admitirlo, Yugi —intervino Joey—, pero Seto tiene razón, seguir deprimido de esta manera solo provocara que te enfermes y después que pierdas a ese niño que tanto dices querer —Yugi reaccionó con presta alarma.

—Pero, Joey! Es verdad! LO AMO!

—Si lo amas, entonces deja de hacerte daño! —todos estaban desesperados por ayudar a Yugi, y hasta Joey había perdido su humor y sus nervios lo manejaban— Yugi, no sabemos que pasó entre tu y Atemu, pero... esta no es la solución a nada, entiendes, amigo...?

—snif, snif... —Yugi pasó un rato calmándose y limpiando sus lagrimas, y cuando al fin se sintió aliviado supo que ya era momento de decir algunas cosas a sus amigos— entiendo, se que tienen razón, pero pensar en Atemu, quien hizo tanto por mi, se fue sin al menos saber de este hermoso regalo de los dioses... me hace pedazos... snif... —Seto se sintió enternecido, y se sentó al lado de Yugi en una forma casi paternal.

—Cálmate, Yugi; si quieres hacerlo y no dañar a tu hijo, cálmate de una vez... —el grupo se quedó asombrado de lo comprensivo de Seto, no tenían la mínima idea de que la relación entre Yugi y él había llegado a ser tan especial y cercana como la propia con el pequeñín.

—Yugi, por que no nos cuentas que sucedió? —profirió Tristan serenamente.

—Snif... bien... pues todo fue hace unos poco meses, apenas una semana más de la que el bebe tiene de vida, snif...

"_Después que terminó la lucha contra la gente de Doma, Atemu y yo sabíamos que estaba cerca el momento de que recuperara sus memorias, y presentíamos que al final, el debería regresar al mundo de la muerte, aun si todavía no estaban echadas las cartas... entonces, una noche, yo estaba muy ansioso y Yami lo percibió, así que aproveche su salida para platicar con él._

—_Mañana iremos al museo Domino..._

—_Si, a recuperar mis memorias..._

— _¿Qué crees que pase...?_

—_Creo que ambos ya lo sabemos... o no?_

—_..._

—_Yugi, quiero decir que sin importar lo que pase, este tiempo a tu lado ha sido maravilloso; no se que pude haber vivido antes, pero no creo que hubiera suficientes razones para lamentar lo sucedido, por que gracias a ello te conocí a ti._

—_También he disfrutado este tiempo..._

—_Si, se te nota, estas rojo._

—_Atemu!_

—_Jajaja! Que estas recordando, Koibito?_

—_...nada... solo pensaba en que extrañare tu compañía..._

—_Encontraras a alguien más._

—_No, Atemu... no creo..._

—_Claro que si, estoy seguro de que Tea siente algo por ti, y se que tu la querías mucho._

—_Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había pensado en si aun me gustan las mujeres._

—_Tienes que seguir con tu vida, Yugi, y ambos sabemos que en ella, yo ya no estaré más... se que tu también lo presientes en tu corazón, me lo has dicho... no quieras negarlo ahora._

—_...Se que es así..._

— _¿Y?_

—_Son nuestras últimas horas, juntos..._

— _¿Qué propones?_

—_...Hagamos el amor... —cuando vi la sonrisa de Atemu, supe que el deseaba lo mismo hacía rato... los dos queríamos disfrutarnos por última vez..._

—_Esta bien... —todo iba como en otras ocasiones, nos besábamos y acariciábamos, nada parecía ser inusual, pero cuando Atemu se recostó entre mis piernas, sentí mucho dolor._

—_Haaagg! ATEMU!_

—_Mmmm... te duele? Es extraño, deberías estar más abierto... jeje, deben ser tus nervios, relájate y disfrútalo —intente hacer lo que me decía a pesar de que yo sabía que algo andaba mal, pero lo que más me asustaba era el darme cuenta de que Atemu no estaba en mi ano.- Cuando todo termino fui al baño a checarme y descubrí que estaba sangrando y que tenía una herida, pero solo hasta que la limpie y vi bien note que no era eso, sino una abertura natural de mi cuerpo y era de ella de donde salía la sangre... es tan solo como una pequeña grieta, por eso fue que nunca la note hasta que Atemu se metió ahí por accidente; tuve que aprovechar que él regresara al rompecabezas para ocultar las sabanas manchadas, y preferí no comentárselo, pero una semana después de que regresamos de sus memorias comencé a sentirme muy extraño y enfermo... no se... no se como fue que lo supe, solo lo sentí y supe que estaba embarazado, entonces entendí que esa pequeña grieta entre mis piernas era la entrada de mi vagina; seguramente no se formo bien y mi mamá no lo debe haber notado por que nunca me lo dijo... se que ella no me habría ocultado nada tan importante.._

_Una vez que Atemu se fue y que el abuelito murió, Seto se preocupó por mi y cuando le conté tampoco me creía, pero hizo que me examinaran en la corporación y se comprobó el embarazo._

_No sabía que hacer, Atemu y yo ya habíamos aceptado que nos separaríamos y, él se veía tan decidido que no me atrevía a arruinarle las cosas con preocupaciones..."_

—lo pensé... lo pensé mucho y Atemu dio mi seriedad hacia él como tristeza y ansiedad, pero termine decidiendo que sería mejor no complicar más las cosas... temía que Atemu no quisiera irse y que eso le provocara problemas, snif... por eso fue que no le dije nada, y por eso fue que llore tanto cuando lo derrote en la batalla ceremonial... snif, snif... pero me arrepiento! Haha... —el grupo estaba sorprendido... Joey, Tristan y Tea lo estaban; por un lado habían escuchado detalles de la última relación de Atemu y Yugi, y por otro estaban pasmados al saber que Yugi era hermafrodita.

—Cielos, viejo... —intervino Joey— no se que decirte, simplemente estoy sorprendido de saber que... que eres mitad... pues, chica...

—Joey! —Tea codeo a Joey llamando su atención, todo muy discretamente— Yugi, lo que hiciste fue lo que creíste mejor para Atemu, y quizás hasta nosotros habríamos hecho lo mismo de estar en tu situación.- Es verdad, Atemu te quería mucho, si hubiera sabido que le darías un hijo seguramente no habría querido irse, y entonces quien sabe que hubiera podido pasar.

—Bien dicho, Tea —dijo Tristan—. Yugi, no puedes seguir culpándote por no haberle dicho las cosas a Atemu, cualquiera se hubiera sentido igual de presionado que tu en esa situación; prénsalo, sin importar la elección que tomaras, Atemu se hubiera ido... en la forma que lo hizo, tan solo sufrió menos...

—Snif... Tristan... pero Atemu, su bebe... snif... —los grandes ojos de Yugi miraban a Tristan llenos de lagrimas... el pobre moreno quedo mudo, y Seto suspiró.

—Será mejor que subas a descansar, ya han sido muchas emociones para un solo día...

—No, Seto —dijo Yugi— quiero hablar... snif... quiero decirles que ya no puedo seguir así... ya no puedo...

—...Que quieres decir exactamente, Yugi? —preguntó Joey.

—Digo que... que quiero remediar un poco lo que le hice a mi bebe...

—De que hablas, Yugi...? —exclamó Tea. Todos estaban algo asustados por aquellas palabras.

—Amigos, quiero regresar a Egipto a tener aya a mi bebe.

—Mmmm, supongo que eso es posible... —dijo Joey— solo nos tomaría unas semanas reunir el dinero de los boletos, a menos que nani nos ayude; Que dices, Seto? Te mochas?

—Pero... —Yugi volvió a tomar la palabra— quiero tener a mi bebe en la tumba de Atemu.

—Como? Que cosa dijiste? —Joey, y en seguida todos, estaban escandalizados— Yugi, no juegues! Como vas a dar a luz a un bebe en una tumba egipcia de miles de años! solo piensa en las enfermedades que podrían pasársele al niño! Tienes que estar bromeando!

—No, Joey, hablo muy en serio; quiero que mi bebe nazca lo más cerca posible de su papá y de las raíces que les pertenecen, si no dentro de la tumba, al menos frente a ella donde Atemu quizás pueda sentir nacer a nuestro hijo... creo que es lo único que podría hacer por compensar a mi bebe y a mi querido Atemu... —Yugi se acaricio el pequeño bulto de su vientre— nunca debí dejar que se fuera así como así, no importaba si tenía que irse o si el bebe no lo conocía, era el derecho de los dos... mi Atemu tendría que haberse ido sabiendo que me dejaba parte de él muy cerca de mi, además de la felicidad que le daría a mi hijo el saber que su papá sabía de su existencia... ahora no hay vuelta atrás, ustedes tenían razón, pero quiero enmendar mi error y darle algo a mi bebe a cambio de lo que hice. Por favor, amigos, ayúdenme a tener a mi bebe en Egipto, no sabría como hacerlo sin ustedes... —el grupo entero se echo miradas; sería difícil, sería extraño, peligroso...? que remedio? Era el deseo de Yugi: Lo harían.

.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Hola! ¡¿Cómo estas, viejo? —un mes después, los chicos y Seto seguían preparando todo para el viaje mientras el embarazo de Yugi llegaba a un punto seguro para arriesgarlo a tales esfuerzos; los médicos que checaron su condición en la KC habían dicho que por la inmadura formación de las partes femeninas de Yugi, había un alto riesgo de que sufriera un aborto, por ello lo cuidarían con recelo hasta al menos los siete u ocho meses de gestación, y era por eso que la salida a Egipto estaba pospuesta hasta esas fechas.

—Algo cansado, pero bien; Seto cocina muy rico, jijiji... —Yugi estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, cubierto y dejando que Seto lo alimentara.

—Que bueno que estés comiendo mejor, ya sabes lo que dijeron los matasanos, tu peso debe mejorar y para ello primero que nada debes alimentarte bien.

—Yugi, tu comida —le llamó la atención el castaño.

—Podría terminarla más tarde, Seto...? —una expresión de poco agrado respondió a Yugi— por favor, es que siento un poco revuelto el estomago...

—Mmmm, esta bien, te daré un par de horas, pero recuérdalo, Yugi: tendrás que hacer las tres comidas completas de este día.- Iré a guardar esto, por que no tomas una siesta hasta que pasen las dos horas?

—Si, tengo mucho sueño... —Seto dejo a Yugi y fue a la cocina; una vez ahí y mientras buscaba una vasijita, Joey se le presentó con una seriedad poco común en él.

—Que quieres, Joey?

—Mmmm, nada especial, tan solo saber que te traes con Yugi.

—Que te imaginas? Crees que estoy interesado en sacarle provecho? —Seto seguía buscando; al parecer esa vasija estaba muy al fondo en la alacena.

—No, Seto, a mi no me vas a hacer tonto con esa actuación de "soy inocente", tengo más tiempo que tu dándole uso a mis sentimientos abiertamente, y lo que creo es que te gusta Yugi y quieres quedártelo para ti.

—Y si así fuera? —Seto se detuvo y enfrento a Joey; a la mano izquierda, el CEO ya llevaba un pequeño recipiente de plástico.

—...no me mal entiendas, niño rico, solo quiero que sepas que Yugi tiene más amigos que tú, y si tus intenciones no son del todo buenas, quédate sabido de que defenderemos a Yugi de lo que sea, y también a su bebe.

—Hum, muy bien, gracias por el aviso —Seto guardó el resto de la sopa con papas y dejo atrás la cocina, y al rubio pensativo que le había leído la cartilla...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, y otras tantas desde que se supo el riesgo que corría el embarazo de Yugi, Seto y Mokuba ya no llegaban a la mansión, sino que se quedaban en la casa-tienda para cuidar de Yugi; Mokuba disfrutaba tratando de ser el primero, o más bien, el segundo en sentir las primeras patadas del bebe, aunque Seto solía quitarle la inspiración con cierta frecuencia para que no cansara al otro chico.

—Yugi, todavía no sientes que patee el bebe? —le preguntó Mokuba; Yugi ya estaba en su cama, listo para dormir la noche que estaba en auge.

—Mmmm, haaa... no, aun no, Mokuba... —Yugi bostezaba y bostezaba.

—Moki, estas aquí? —Seto llegó tras avisarse— Moki, ya te dije que dejes dormir a Yugi, lo estas haciendo esforzarse mucho; mira tan solo la hora que es.

—Ay, pero si es temprano, hermano.

—Es temprano para ti que no estas corriendo un embarazo de tanto cuidado.- Anda, vete a dormir —Seto sobo a Mokuba al hombro, animándolo.

—Bueno, esta bien —dijo, aceptando de no muy buena gana—.- Buenas noches, Yugi, buenas noches, bebe —Mokuba beso el vientre de Yugi y solo entonces se alejo corriendo a la habitación que le tocaba.

—Como has seguido, Yugi? Te sientes mejor?

—Un poco... aun siento nauseas...

—Es normal, pero al menos ya dijeron los médicos que solo es eso y algunos gases; quiere decir que tu embarazo no corre mayor riesgo por ahora.

—Ojalá que todo salga bien, me he acostumbrado tanto a la compañía de mi hijo que no me imagino ya la vida sin él... tiene que nacer vivo y sano... —Yugi hizo una mueca extraña y dejo ir su cabeza de lado en las almohadas.

— ¿Qué pasa, te sientes mal? —Seto se levanto alarmado.

—No... es solo que estoy muy cansado y me duele un poco la cabeza... pero no puedo dormir...

—Te ayudare... —sentándose a ala cama, Seto tomó a Yugi en sus brazos y comenzó a acariciarle el vientre en círculos con una mano, y la frente con la otra— estas mejor...?

—...si... se siente mucho mejor... mucho... —Yugi soltó su cuerpo y se dejo ir quedando dormido en los brazos de Seto... le gustaba mucho sentir como lo arrullaba con esas caricias, especialmente aquellas en su vientre... eran tan suaves y agradables que no podía evitar que le provocaran sueño...

—Duerman... —dijo Seto, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Mokuba estaba ahí.

—Hermano...?

—...

—te gusta...? quieres quedarte con él... y con su bebe? —Seto tardó un poco en recuperar el habla.

—Quiero ocupar el lugar que él me deje ocupar en su vida... no puedo mentirte, realmente he llegado a apreciar mucho a Yugi, incluso un tanto a sus amigos... pero a Yugi le tengo más que afecto o amistad... me gustaría poder llenar el lugar que dejo Atemu, como amante y como padre... pero...

—Puedes hacerlo! Se nota que Yugi te quiere mucho!

—No es tan simple, Mokuba —dijo el mayor de los Kaiba, desanimando al pequeño—. Yugi solo me quiere como un amigo, lo puedo leer en sus ojos... —Moki estaba impresionado; su hermano jamás había sido tan intuitivo o sensible— además él aun ama a Atemu y se que siempre lo hará... no puedo hacer mucho, así que mientras no tenga otra oportunidad y mis sentimientos sean los mismos, me mantendré como hasta ahora.

—Entonces si mañana ya no te gustara lo abandonarías? —preguntó Moki con miedo.

—No —exclamó Seto con sorpresa—, no lo haría... si mañana o el día que fuera dejara de amarlo, simplemente seguiría con mi camino y le daría la ayuda que necesite, como hasta ahora.- A pesar de todo, una de las cosas que menos me gusta aceptar es que he llegado a ser parte de su grupo de amigos... y quizás tan cursi como ellos...

—Jejejeje, me extrañaría si Yugi no se llega a fijar en ti, eres un gran chico, hermano, por eso eres mi ídolo!

—Mmmmnnn... —gimió Yugi.

—Shhh! Lo despertaras! —Mokuba se tapo la boca y siguió tratando de no reírse en aquella forma; mientras, Seto dejo a Yugi, lo arropo bien y lo dejo dormir, mientras el, al igual que Mokuba, se retiraba a tomar su propio descanso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, el embarazó de Yugi se había logrado hasta los ocho meses sin muchas complicaciones y gracias al cuidado y empeño que entre todos le habían brindado; el vuelo a El Cairo estaba ya listo, y Yugi también lo estaba para regresar al hogar natal de su querido Atemu.- El pobre apenas podía consigo mismo, tenía el vientre lleno y grande; era como un magnifico árbol repleto de fruta, pero por más que le gustara saber que su bebe tenía las mejores oportunidades se sentía muy abrumado; ya no era nada fácil cargar con tanto peso, menos en su cuerpo tan pequeño.

Para poder transportar a Yugi con seguridad, lo llevaron en silla de ruedas y no lo dejaron dar un paso; sabían que el parto podía adelantársele en cualquier momento, y debían prevenirlo, pues era el mayor deseo de Yugi que su hijo naciera en Egipto, si no alcanzaban la tumba de Yami, al menos Egipto... era una carrera difícil de ganar, pero estaban decididos a llevársela del todo.

**Continuará...**


	3. Natalicio en la Necrópolis de Horus

**La Historia Final**

"Natalicio en la Necrópolis de Horus"

**E**l sol brillaba alto y candente sobre El Cairo a aquella hora de la mañana; el avión particular de la KC estaba arribando en ese momento con maniobras suaves y bien ejecutadas; Yugi dormía placidamente en los brazos de sus amigos, quienes incluso tomaron esa precaución por si acaso el vuelo tornaba en turbulento, pero de ellos Seto ya tenía rato de haber despertado y era el momento de dar las noticias de su exitosa llegada a la antigua y misteriosa tierra de los faraones.

—Hey, ustedes —exclamó alzando la voz— ya hemos llegado.

—Yam, Yam, que pasa, ricachón? —dijo Joey— todavía no llegamos o si?

—Mmmm, como están, amigos? —preguntó Tea, bostezando— he? Oigan! Miren eso! —Tea se asomo por la ventanilla y su expresión quedo en pasmo completo.

—Oye! —gritaron Joey y Tristan— no puedes moverte así! —decía Joey— recuerda la condición de Yugi!

—Yugi? —Seto se inclino y movió a Yugi de un hombro, con mucho cuidado— Yugi, despierta...

— Ya estamos en Egipto...? —apenas a los segundos de abrir los ojos, el principal interés de Yugi se hizo más que obvio.

—Si, ya estamos en El Cairo —Seto sonrió muy a su manera, pero el grupo se echaba miradas y sus sospechas encontraban compañeras.

—Lo logramos... —dijo Yugi— amigos, no se como agradecerles que me hayan ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, ahora podré tener a mi bebe en Egipto.

—No solo en Egipto, Yugi —decía Tristan— en la tumba de Atemu, lo recuerdas? Vamos a llevarte hasta aya.

—Gracias —el rostro de Yugi brillaba de felicidad, y sus ojos de emoción al escuchar y mirar a sus amigos.

—Solo quiero recordarte, Yugi, que no podemos llevarte al interior de la tumba —todos voltearon a ver a Seto, aunque cada uno ya sabía que así tenían que ser las cosas—. Recuerda que no es seguro para ninguno de nosotros y mucho menos para tu hijo el arriesgarlos a los gases venenosos que puedan haber generado ciertas trampas, o al calor tan intenso que se siente dentro.

—Estoy de acuerdo... me conformo con poder traerle nuestro bebe a Atemu... aun si desde el mundo de la muerte no hay conciencia para las almas...

—Ten fe, Yugi —dijo Joey—. Será lo que tenga que ser, nosotros no sabemos mucho de ese mundo al que se fue Atemu, y por eso es que no podemos estar seguros de si podrá o no vernos o a tu bebe; es una apuesta de 50 a 50... —Yugi suspiró.

—Tienes mucha razón, Joey Kun... debo tener fe.

—Ya tenemos que bajar —Seto interrumpió apresurando al grupo—. Vamos, Yugi —Yugi asintió a Seto con una sonrisa y lo dejo cargarlo para subirlo a la silla de ruedas—. Vas muy bien, Yugi —le secreteo Seto en voz baja—, sigue tan calmado como hasta ahora y estoy seguro de que tu bebe esperara a que lleguemos a la necrópolis para que lo tengas.

—Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, Seto —le respondió Yugi en igual tono—, siento que te debo tanto que no se como pagártelo... haaa...

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun estas cansado?

—No... es que hace mucho calor, siento que el sol me sofoca un poco...

—Entonces debemos apurarnos, seguro tú bebe esta por nacer en cualquier momento; no creo que completes los nueve meses.

—Lo se, ya no se que hacer con mi vientre; si me crece un poco más ya no podré sentarme —Seto rompió en carcajadas al igual que Yugi, y desde atrás el resto del grupo se volvía a echar esas miraditas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de arribar al aeropuerto, la pandilla tomo una limosina preparada para recibirlos y llevarlos hasta las orillas modernizadas de la ciudad; al llegar a ellas cambiaron de vehículo y subieron a una camioneta, la parte trasera tenía techo de estructura cubierta de lona, y Yugi iba ahí, descansando sobre varios colchones y cuidado por todos sus amigos.

Antes de dejar del todo las orillas de la ciudad en la camioneta, el grupo se detuvo en el barrio antiguo de los mercaderes, ya que Yugi estuvo ansioso por conseguir algunos recuerdos en el justo momento en que vio los caminos de puesteros.

—Amigos, miren! Ya vieron ese mercado! Es como el de las memorias de Yami!

—Si, es cierto —dijo Joey—, se parece mucho, solo que este tiene piso empedrado.

—Tenemos que ir ahí!

—Yugi, pero tu embarazo esta muy adelantado —comenzó Tea.- La camioneta aun seguía su curso y pasaban a lo largo del lugar—, si nos detenemos nos arriesgamos a no llegar a tiempo a la necrópolis.

—No, estoy seguro de que mi bebe esperara a que consigamos unos recuerdos. Que dicen? Podemos detenernos? —todos miraron la sonrisa de Yugi y suspiraron con resignación: la camioneta se detuvo.

—Espéranos aquí, Yugi, ok?

—Ay, pero yo quería ir, Tea!

—No, definitivamente no puedes arriesgarte a ese esfuerzo —decía Seto—, remuérdalo bien, Yugi: estos cuidados no son por el tiempo que tienes de embarazo, sino por lo delicado de tu estado; no olvides que tu cuerpo no tiene las mejores condiciones para procrear niños, no es aceptable que tomes riesgos así a la ligera, entendido?

—...Si... lo entiendo... —el tono de Seto era aquel que usaba cuando sentenciaba sus ideas con la firmeza de quien cree en ellas sin vacilo, pero Yugi no tardo en reponerse— pero entonces tienen que buscar las cosas más bonitas! Y que se parezcan mucho a las que vimos en las memorias de Yami! Si? Por favooor!

—Como decirle que no a esa vocecita... —comentó Tristan.

—Vamos, chicos —Joey tomaba el mando—. Volveremos como en una hora! Cuida bien a Yugi, Seto!

—Espero que esos amigos tuyos regresen pronto —Yugi volteo hacía Seto, quien estaba sentado al lado de sus colchonetas mirando al grupo que se alejaba dentro del mercado—, no podemos retrazarnos demasiado; ese bebe tiene que nacer en el valle de los reyes.

—Por que dices "mis amigos", Seto...? —el castaño quedo un tanto sorprendido por esa pregunta, pero no enfrento la mirada de Yugi— se que tú también los quieres, no me parece justo que no te permitas demostrárselos; si lo hicieras, se que te sentirías muy bien...

—...no puedo engañarte, verdad...? —Yugi recordó a Atemu en ese instante, solo al oír a Seto; era como lo que solía decirle cuando aun estaban juntos— es verdad, les he llegado a tener cierto aprecio... pero aun no creo poder ir a su lado como uno de ellos...

—ya eres uno de nosotros, Seto; eres nuestro amigo, y has hecho tanto por mi familia... hace mucho que ya te habías ganado un lugar entre nosotros.

—...Supongo que... quizás algún día... tu sabes, lo haré —Yugi y Seto cruzaron miradas y se entendieron el uno al otro, sonriendo; la sonrisa de Seto era la más dulce que Yugi hubiera visto jamás, y la de Yugi era esa suya tan sincera y transparente.- Esas miradas parecieron durar una eternidad y, mientras persistían, la brisa calida de Egipto golpeaba suavemente en sus mejillas. Yugi no se había equivocado, ese ambiente era algo muy relajante.

—Seto, tú... —de pronto, Yugi miro lo más profundo que pudo en esa mirada azul, recientemente tan limpia y agradable, y no creía lo que encontró; el otro chico se percato de lo sucedido de inmediato y aparto la mirada con pena, sonrojado como un escolar cualquiera—...lo siento, no me había dado cuenta... —a partir de ahí, el tiempo comenzó a ir con más lentitud.

—No te preocupes, no me debes nada, no tienes que corresponderme... —le contestó.

—...estoy cansado... —dijo Yugi

—Duerme, estaré aquí...

—No... —silencio— quiero decir que estoy cansado de estar acostado aquí... me ayudarías a sentarme...? por favor? —Seto respondió haciendo lo que Yugi le había pedido; lo cogió por la espalda y le dio apoyo, Yugi estaba recargado contra él y le acariciaba el vientre— lo quieres mucho, verdad? —Seto aparto su mano al hacer eso, y su rostro enrojeció con más furia.- Yugi, en silenciosa comunicación, tomo las manos de Seto y las volvió a colocar donde pudieran tocar bien al bebe, quien pateo muy fuerte en ese momento— ha! Jajaja! Que fuerte es, creo que te quiere mucho.

—...nacerá muy sano... —tras ellos, el conductor les miraba las espaldas echando uno y otro vistazo por el espejo, y afuera en el mercado sonaba el murmullo bullanguero de gente comerciando, entre la cual andaban los amigos de Seto y Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El resto del viaje, a diferencia de lo anterior, se volvió en uno sumamente saltón y desenfrenado; la camioneta iba a toda velocidad a través de las arenas del desierto levantando una enorme polvareda a su paso, la cual quedaba tras ellos como un inmenso y temible estandarte.- Estaban fuera de control, el conductor no hallaba forma de amainar la marcha y, en la cabina trasera, Yugi y compañía estaban pasando por el susto de sus vidas temiendo por Yugi y el bebe.

—Amigos, esto se esta poniendo muy mal! —gritó Tea sosteniéndose el cabello; todos sostenían a Yugi cuando podían para evitar que se golpeara; estaban aun a al menos uno o dos Kilómetros del Valle de los Reyes.

—Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ya lo notamos, Tea! —gritó Joey.

—Haaa! Seto! Hay que detener el vehículo!

—Calma, Yugi! —Respondió Seto— no te alteres, solo sigue aferrándote a nosotros!

—Haaagg! —de repente, la camioneta dio un gran salto de la cima de una duna hasta el pie de ella y el golpe hizo que todos se soltaran irremediablemente; Yugi golpeo su espalda contra las colchonetas con toda la fuerza del impacto.

—YUGI! —cuatro voces distintas llamaron a Yugi al mismo tiempo.

—Haa... haa... haaaaaaaggg! AMIGOS! —haciendo por un momento como si le faltara el aire, de uno a otro estaba gritando como si lo apuñalaran, o peor— AMIGOS, EL BEBE! HAAAGGGG! —Todos se quedaron en shock por un segundo.

—No puede ser que esto nos este pasando, con un demonio! —exclamó Tristan.

—Tenemos que hacer algo! —los gritos de Yugi continuaban.

—Pero que? —preguntó Tea.

—Atender el parto, que más? —Seto tomaba el mando— rápido, ayúdenme a quitarle la ropa!

—Hagggg! Mi bebe! Haaaagg! Duele mucho! Creo... que y va a nacer! —mientras Yugi gritaba eso, sus amigos ya le habían quitado los pantalones y dejado casi desnudo, solo faltaba quitarle los boxers, pero cada nuevo golpe se los evitaba.

—Con un demonio, Rolan! No puedes controlar la camioneta?

—Lo siento, señor! vamos demasiado rápido y los frenos no responden! No puedo bajar la velocidad, no puedo controlar tanta!

—POR FAVOR, AMIGOS, EL BEBE! HAAAAAGGG! —una vez más el grupo estaba por atender a Yugi cuando un salto lo evito y dejo a Yugi y Seto juntos en una esquina, y a los demás en tirados a un lado— Seto, el bebe! Debo, debo tenerlo ahora, ayúdame, por favor! tengo mucho miedo de perderlo! —Seto, acelerado, echo a Yugi con las caderas hacia él y le descubrió los genitales.

—Escucha, Yugi! Todo lo que tienes que hacer ahora es pujar y respirar, entiendes? no te detengas, solo empuja!

—pero, la camioneta...!

—olvídala, solo puja! —Yugi obedeció, y con sonoros gritos se dejo llevar por su parto.

—Dios! Que haremos cuando nazca! Estos saltos son muy fuertes!

—Tranquilízate, Tea! —grito Joey— tenemos que pensar los tres junto para poder hacer algo! Vamos! Debe haber una soluCIOOOON!

—HAAAaaaaaa! —de repente la camioneta se volcó, Seto y Yugi salieron disparados y cayeron bruscamente sobre la arena mientras los chicos quedaron aprisionados en el vehículo a unos metros de distancia.

—Haaaaggg! Haaaaaggg mi bebe! Hahaha... haaaaagg! —aturdido aun, Seto apoyo sus manos para enderezarse; Yugi estaba tendido en la arena a poca distancia suya y, sorprendido, al mirar tras Yugi se dio cuenta de la necrópolis de los reyes se alzaba con su antiguo mensaje de eternidad sobre sus cabezas; lo habían logrado.

—Yugi! Debo ayudarlo! —volviendo en si, Seto se levanto y corrió en ayuda de Yugi; tan pronto como estuvo con él se quito la gabardina blanca y lo tendió sobre ella, abriéndole las piernas y manteniéndoselas así para facilitarle las cosas— Vamos, puja, puja, puja! No tienes excusa ahora que estamos aquí!

—Hagggg! Me duele! —Yugi gritaba y pujaba con todas sus fuerzas a tal punto que tenía el rostro rojo del esfuerzo.

—Puja! Te prometo que no le pasara nada a tu hijo! —a lo lejos, los chicos reaccionaron al escuchar gritar a Yugi y, con grandes esfuerzos, se turnaron para salir del vehículo por la parte trasera, la cual no tenía protección.

—Yugi! —todos llegaron hasta el chico cuanto antes, y en la camioneta el conductor permanecía desmayado— viejo, como estas? Como esta tú bebe? —Joey estaba a punto de llorar de la preocupación; todos se arrodillaron en torno a su amiguito, brindándole algo más de sombra de la que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Seto, quien tenía el sol a sus espaldas.

—Aquí viene! —gritó Seto y entonces todos pudieron ver como asomaba la cabeza del bebe de entre las piernas de Yugi, quien pegaba el grito de los gritos a todo lo que le daban sus pulmones y su garganta; a como los gritos fueron cediendo, el resto del cuerpo del bebe fue abandonando el cuerpo de Yugi, y al fin Seto recibió el cuerpecito completo de una criatura sana, fuerte y con una voz tan poderosa como la de la mamá— es un varón, Yugi, toma...

—Snif, snif... —a pesar de tener ya a su hijo en los brazos, Yugi volvió a soltarse a un terrible llanto.

—Viejo, que pasa? Te lastimo la caída? Por favor, tienes que estar bien, Yugi! —Joey estaba llorando, y Tristan se le unió.

—Yugi, amigo, tienes que resistir!

—Yugi! —Tea también estaba preocupada.

—Amigos, viene otro! HAAAAGGG!

— ¡¿Qué? —gritó el grupo completo.

—Como que otro bebe? —preguntó Seto con gran sorpresa y algo de ira.

—Es verdad, Seto! HAAAGGG! Ya viene, ya viene! Va a nacer! —al escuchar los gritos de Yugi, el primer bebe comenzó a llorar asustado.

—Malditos médicos inútiles! Cuando regresemos los haré pagar por esto! Puja, Yugi!

—Haaagggg! —igual que antes, Yugi siguió gritando, pero esta vez aferrándose a su bebe; sintió como lenta y dolorosamente el otro pequeñito le abría los músculos con su cabecita, y nacía... — haaa, haaa...! —al final Yugi trataba de recuperar el aire en grandes bocanadas— que es, Seto...? snif, snif, esta bien, esta vivo? Dime que esta bien! —la mayoría de esas preguntas se respondieron cuando el bebe comenzó a llorar con más fuerza en brazos de Seto mientras este terminaba de sacar el cordón y la placenta de la vagina.

—Es una niña! Yugi! Tienes una hija! —Todos exaltaron boqueadas de emoción y felicidad, pero Yugi ya no tenía habla del esfuerzo; con gran cariño, se limito a coger a su bebita, colocándola muy cerca de su hermano.

—Snif... snif... nunca creí que tendría dos bebes... snif... mi Atemu estaría tan feliz.

—Hay, Yugi, que lindos están! —exclamó Tea— me dejar cargar al niño?

—Oye! —Joey se mostró enojado— yo quería cargar al niño!

—puedes cargar a la bebe, Joey —ofreció Yugi, y Joey la tomo con mucha delicadeza.

—Jejeje, ahora que lo pienso, me toco el honor de cargar a la princesa de Atemu y Yugi; se nota que soy afortunado, verdad?

—Ya la cargaste mucho tiempo! Déjame cargarla!

—No! es mi turno aun, Tristan!

—Que ya se termino! —la bebe amenazo con volver a llorar, y solo con ello silencio la riña de sus tíos; Joey y Tristan comenzaron a arrullarla entre los dos.

—Haggg, me duele mucho... —por otro lado, Seto estaba atendiendo a Yugi y checando que no hubiera pasado nada malo, pero solo encontró un pequeño rasgón.- Los desechos del parto aun estaban tirados a un lado, Yugi estaba medio desnudo, el calor no había bajado y no tenían como movilizarse; Seto debía actuar rápido.

—Es normal que te duela, especialmente por que fue tu primer parto y no muy sencillo; por ahora descansa, llamaré por un helicóptero para regresar lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto, ahí te atenderán médicos profesionales y luego regresaremos a Japón... a menos que quieras hacer alguna cosa más aquí... —Yugi quedó pensativo.

—Si, hay algo que quiero hacer...

— ¿Qué es? —el grupo estaba atento, y los bebes dormían.

—Por favor, corta un mechón de cabello a los bebes y guárdalo en algo, lo que sea que encuentres en la camioneta.

—Para que? —pregunto Seto.

—Quiero dejarlo en el altar de ofrendas que da a la tumba de Yami... —fue así que el grupo cumplió la petición de Yugi, y después se las arreglaron para enderezar la camioneta y pasar la noche en ella todos hechos bolita por el intenso frió de la noche.

Yugi dormía en los brazos de Seto, los demás alrededor y, los bebes, en donde debían: en los brazos calidos y cariñosos de Yugi.

Afuera el cielo estaba tapizado de estrellas, millones de ellas juntas en ese gran manto negro; la noche era casi como el interior de una cueva muy oscura y apenas se diferenciaban tenues siluetas si se miraba alrededor.

Mientras todos dormían, una figura extraña apareció de la nada a la entrada de la camioneta, y avanzo silenciosamente hacía el grupo como si sus pasos no existieran del todo; una mano nueva y gentil se poso sobre los bebes y les acaricio el rostro, y los estos despertaron para conocer a su visitante, quien les dedico una sonrisa plena.

Dos medallas de oro aparecieron una sobre el pecho del niño y la otra sobre el de la niña en medio de un pequeño resplandor, atadas a una cuerda delgada; las medallas eran triangulares y tenían un relieve del ojo de horus, el Dios que representa a los faraones en la jerarquía de las divinidades... esos reglaos eran muy especiales...

—Mmmm... —Yugi comenzó a despertar y, al ver las brillantes medallas portadas por los felices bebes que parecían querer alcanzar algo o a alguien, volteo en el acto y se encontró con una fugaz imagen muy conocida, pero desapareció en la oscuridad como si hubiera sido un sueño...

—Yugi...? —Seto también comenzó a despertar, y no tardo en notar las medallas y la actitud de Yugi, quien miraba sin parar a algo en la nada— que es esto, de donde salieron estas medallas? ...Atemu estuvo aquí? —Yugi volteo y, a su tiempo, asintió.

—Si —dijo después—, estuvo aquí... pero se fue muy rápido...

—Que te dijo...?

—...No me dijo nada... —Seto callo, aun tenía curiosidad por oír el resto— pero, pude ver que estaba muy feliz, vino a visitarnos a los bebes y a mi... les dejo estas medallas.

—Para que crees que sean?

—Conozco a mi Atemu, el quiere que sepa que esta bien y que nos cuidara, y que nuestros pequeños se lleven un regalo de él... estas medallas les traerán buena suerte, estoy seguro de que a donde las lleven, tendrán protección extra de la mano de su papá...

—...se nota que ustedes dos se conocían muy bien... —comentó Seto.

—Si, nos conocíamos perfectamente... jeje, pero estoy feliz de haberlo podido ver de nuevo, y de que nuestros dos pequeños lo conocieran... ojala no lo olvidaran...

—tengo el presentimiento, Yugi, de que no lo harán...

—Jijijiji... un presentimiento tuyo debe ser algo muy especial... por eso creeré en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo fue pasando tranquila y felizmente en Japón al regreso de la pandilla; los amigos de Yugi y él estaban disfrutando al máximo de la gran experiencia que era criar a esos dos hermosos bebes; pronto aprendieron a sonreír y en otro tanto de tiempo ya dejaban escuchar lindas risas propias de su cortísima edad.

Yugi estaba feliz como hacía mucho no lo estaba; sus hijos, el viaje a Egipto y, especialmente esa visita de Yami, le habían devuelto su alegría y las ganas de seguir adelante; Seto y Mokuba aun lo ayudaban y vivían con él, y no se había vuelto a hablar acerca de dejar la casa-tienda.- Nadie sentía que las cosas pudieran ser mejores de lo que ya eran, y disfrutaban de volver a ver el rostro de Yugi con una gran y bella sonrisa, casi tan infantil y tierna como las de sus niños, para quienes como un recordatorio especial, se decoro su habitación con las compras del mercado en El Cairo, y los medallones estaban colgados en la pared, sobre la cabecera de la cuna.

Un buen día a los dos meses de haber regresado a casa, Seto estaba sentado en la sala junto a Yugi ayudándolo a alimentar a los bebes; los chicos estaban peleando en la cocina, incluso Mokuba, por decidir que condimentos le pondrían a la comida y, especialmente, por quien prepararía las siguientes formulas de los pequeñines.

—Jejeje, mi Atemu tiene mucha hambre, va a crecer tan grande y fuerte como su papá, lo puedo ver en su cuerpo; es mi Atemu en cada pedacito, y tan moreno como él... —descansando su espalda contra una almohada, Yugi disfrutaba de dar su biberón al bebe, y Seto miraba muy fijamente al pequeño comiendo.

—...si, yo también puedo verlo... hasta su carácter empieza a parecerse al de Atemu...

—Si... lo se, y la niña también se le parece mucho, pero el color de sus ojos lo saco de mi mamá, por eso le quise poner Akiko, igual que a ella... esta tan linda y sonrosada...—Seto estuvo serió un rato, hasta que decidió que era entonces o nunca: se iba a declarar.

—Yugi, crees que algún día podrás corresponderme...? —Yugi puso su cabeza en alto, mirando de frente a Seto y, con esa sonrisa dulce, le habló.

—Hace un tiempo que mi corazón siente algo por ti...

—Es como lo que sentías por Atemu...?

—Si, pero a la vez es diferente... te lo confieso como tu a mi, te amo, pero el amor que sentí y que siento ahora mismo por Atemu no desaparecerá nunca de mi corazón, te lo había dicho; pero al mismo tiempo, es ese amor que forme con él el que ahora me permite continuar amando y haciendo mi vida... nuestros dos hijos son la prueba de ello... —los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio— Seto, si puedes aceptar mis sentimientos, y amar a mis hijos que también son de Atemu por quienes son, entonces podré corresponder tu cariño y escuchar al mío por ti —Seto respiro como si meditara, mirando a la bebe en sus brazos mientras comía, y después miró al pequeño Atemu quien lo miraba.

—Hace tiempo estaba preparado para una respuesta así... sí, Yugi, puedo entender y aceptar tus sentimientos, no me molestan, los comprendo, y amar a estos dos niños nunca me ha sido un problema; se quienes son ustedes, y así los amo... además no le guardo rencores a Atemu... siempre tuvo mi respeto y, al final, se llevo mi amistad, aunque no se lo dijera, pero se que el lo supo.

—Entonces estaré feliz de enseñar a Atemu y a Akiko a decirte papá.

—Igual que a Atemu —respondió Seto—; no me gustaría que lo olvidaran... no deben hacerlo.

—Jejeje, sabía que dirías eso... —Seto sonrió a Yugi.

—Creo que ya nos conocemos bastante bien y, sabes, me parece que habrá que agrandar y arreglar esta casa, no te parece?... —Yugi asintió y Seto volvió a la seriedad por unos segundos— y... crees que quieras tener algunos otros niños conmigo? —Yugi comenzó a reír con ternura y Seto se acerco feliz a besar sus labios, cuando el grupo se presentó a hacerles bulla.

—Uuuuuy! Tenemos boda! —gritaron— ya se lo traían muy sudadito, no creen? —preguntó Tristan.

—Si, comenzábamos a apostar por cuando se declararían, picarones! —el trato de Joey hacia Seto también había mejorado mucho. Todos estaban contentos con la idea de esa nueva pareja, y a la vez felices por que los dos pequeños habían encontrado un segundo papá.

—Guerra de cosquillas! —gritó Mokuba y el grupo se echo a la carga.

—Jajajaja! Amigos! no! no, no! jajajaj! Me hacen cosquillas, jajajaja! —el grupo se echo sobre la pareja y comenzaron a jugar y hasta Seto reía como si conociera las risas de toda su vida; los bebes se unían al festejo y disfrutaban de las suaves caricias de su gran familia, sin saber en ese momento que estaban celebrando la próxima unión de sus padres quienes siempre les recordarían sus orígenes.

_**FIN**_


End file.
